


Growing

by Whitewalkerqueen



Series: The Event Horizon [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Breeding Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex In A Cave, Smut, The Child has a name, The Helmet Stays On, Thicc!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewalkerqueen/pseuds/Whitewalkerqueen
Summary: It was hot and the sun wasn't the only thing making it that way!A little story to hold y'all over until the sequel of Warming Stars!
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Event Horizon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is apart of the Warming Stars series (my other fic). It takes place during the time skip in Chapter 21- The Deal. It can be read alone but is better of course with the whole story. 
> 
> Please comment and send kudos if you like it and want more one shots!
> 
> The sequel to Warming Stars is definitely in the works!

The sun was so hot and big you thought your skin was going to burn off. You don’t know why Din chose this planet to settle for a few days. Maybe it was because no one wanted to go here because it was so hot. It was so hot Din wore nothing but a pair of linen pants and his helmet. You on the other hand walked around in just a breast band and your underwear. You weren’t worried of someone seeing you as the population on this planet for some reason had a shocking two thousand people scattered somewhere on the desert wasteland. Din had landed the Crest in the middle of nowhere to be exact. There was a tall grayish brown cliff on one side that provided the only shade and empty desert that stretched on for miles on the other side. The only benefit of this planet was the supposed underground pools that were hidden in the cliffs.

Din had left one day in search of them but came up empty handed and now you were all just sitting in the little shade that remained from the cliff as the sun peaked in the sky. Your pregnant belly, although not too big, weighed you down and made the heat even more excruciating. Din had apologized profusely for picking this hot ball of death but he had no choice and you knew that. You needed the rest and he didn’t want you floating in space all the time. He has become beyond overprotective, to the point where going down the ladder to the refresher was too much and he insisted on carrying you. You had protested so much the first time, in fear that you would embarrass yourself because you thought yourself too heavy for him to lift. You were never a small woman. You had lots of curves, as Din would say, in all the right places. But you always had a hard time accepting them and now with a babe growing inside you—adding weight to you-- made it even harder for you to accept your body. You could no longer fit into the blue and gold dress Din had so kindly purchased you on that planet a while back. You wore that pretty much everyday up until you couldn’t fit it anymore and boy did you wish you had a maternity version of that. That dress gave you the much-needed confidence to stay with Din and open to him and help him on his missions. You had enjoyed learning everything he taught you. From hand to hand to holding a blaster. He made you feel strong and always made you feel wanted. But right now, you just wanted that underground pool the datapad promised.

Tofa was not adjusting well to this heat either. His green skin was practically always soaked with perspiration. His big ears were flopped forward-- too hot to keep them up. Like the other ridiculously hot planet Din decided was a good idea, he was crying the whole time but this time there wasn’t an easy lake to locate and take a dip in. If Din wanted hot why couldn’t we go back, there. Oh, right Din had a rule of never going to the same planet twice. This planet was just ridiculous.

The child caught your eye as he toddled off around the Crest. You toddled as quickly as you could in the heat, and with your belly, after him. You slowed as you saw him approaching the tall wall and placed his hands up against it. He was buck naked as usual, you started to think he preferred it to his robes. His little green skin didn’t seem to be affected by the colour changing affects some suns had on your skin or Din’s for that matter. It always stayed that same green shade.

Suddenly the rock fell away in front of Tofa and he fell face first into the small hole he created. You sprinted as fast as your motherly adrenaline-fueled body could take you. Reaching him you could hear his giggles and scooped him up into your arms you see him grinning.

“What were you thinking, little guy?” Of course, he just continued to giggle and smile at you. You looked towards the small hole and crouched down still clutching Tofa against your chest. It was almost pitch black inside but you could see a faint glow further in.

“What happened?” Din's modulated voice said breathlessly. Clearly, he had run here as well after hearing the noise.

“I don’t know. He just put his hands there and poof the wall fell away.” You looked at Din and shrugged your shoulders, “Must be his magic hands, again.”

Din sighed and knelt beside you and you looked over to have your vision almost completely obscured by his bare, now, very tanned chest. You swallowed audibly and wet your bottom lip. The action of course didn’t go unnoticed and you could hear Din chuckle.

“What’s inside? Can you see anything?” He asked, nodding towards the Tofa size hole.

You shook your head and snapped back to reality. Din’s bare chest will have to be something you will explore tonight but for now you have a different thing to explore, “There’s something dimly lit inside.”

Din reaches one hand out to press against the wall and lean into the hole a little more. You knew he had a better view of things with his HUD.

“Looks like water, Y/N,” the excitement in his voice was so cute, you couldn’t contain the smile that spread across your face. Tofa seemed to notice as well and wiggled out of your grasp and towards the hole. He peeked his head in again and turned back towards Din and made that questioning sound he does when he usually wants something. Din stood up and made his way back towards the Crest only to return a few minutes later with a long stick.

“Y/N, stand back. I'll make the hole bigger and we can go inside.”

You grabbed the child and cradled him again against your chest despite his protests. Din took a few swings at the hole and widened it significantly. He climbed in and then signaled for you to enter as well. You looked at the hole and sent a silent prayer to whoever that you would fit. You approached cautiously and handed Tofa to Din inside and slipped into the opening. You were careful not to scrap any skin on the walls and successfully made it inside, relief washing over you.

It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they did the whole place seemed to be lit up with glowing strings hanging from the ceiling. Your eyes opened wide in awe. You had never seen anything so beautiful. You followed the glow along the wall and your eyes fell onto the most wonderful thing you have ever seen, water. Black as space except for the reflection of the glowing strings. Tofa giggled next to you and you joined in. Din reached a hand out to you and you took it lacing your fingers together. Your family was perfect, and you wanted nothing more at this moment. Ok other than to jump into that water.

“Think it's safe?” You ask Din, hopefully.

“The datapad said they were.”

You took his word and strolled towards the water. Your skin was still burning from the sweltering heat outside and this water would do wonders for that. You were pregnant and pregnant with a bounty hunters’ baby. This was as close to a spa as you’d be getting. You reached out your toe to touch the waters that lapped at the shore.

“Wait!” Din yelled, startling you.

“What? You said it was safe,” you barked over your shoulder, giving that disapproving look you seemed to have perfected over the course of the past few months of pregnancy.

“Let me go first. Can never be too sure. Here, hold Tofa,” he held the child out for you to grab and you rolled your eyes so hard they almost got stuck. “Y/N, my love, I can’t put you in any extra danger. Please let me.”

Din caressed your cheek and slowly approached the water. He removed his boots and dip his toes into the water. He froze in place and for a minute you thought something was wrong until he turned back around and stripped his pants off leaving him in just underwear. Your eyes widened but you soon remembered you were holding the child and you stuffed your desire back down where it came from. It’ll have to wait for later.

“Come on.” Din offered you his hand and he pulled you towards the water. You laughed at how excited he was and you weren’t a hundred percent sure if it was because of the cold water or because he wanted to play with his family, either way it was adorable.

You gasped at how cold the water was against your bare legs, “Din, I don’t think I can go anymore. It’s so cold.”

Din was submerged up to just above his waist, “Y/N, it's so nice and I’m sure Tofa wants to come in.”

You looked down at the child who was practically hanging out of your arms reaching towards the water. You laughed and handed him off to Din. You would eventually enter the water once you got used to it. You didn’t want to shock the baby after all.

Din took Tofa out to where he was before and slowly lowered the naked green baby into the water. Tofa gasped but it was immediately followed by a giggle and you could hear Din chuckle as well. Tofa started splashing his arms as Din held him in the water. The water was getting all over his helmet, but he didn’t seem to care as he continued to spin him around. Both of their laughter filled the entirety of the cave and filled your heart. You never thought you would meet someone like Din and after meeting him you never thought he would take you with him on this crazy adventure and most of all you never thought he’d fall in love with you and you’d be pregnant with his baby. You smiled to yourself at that thought and slowly continued into the water which now felt a bit warmer.

Once Tofa noticed you, he struggled out of Din’s arms and did his best job at swimming towards you with his papas help of course. You scooped him up out of the water and then splashed him back down. He giggled again and then swam back to Din and he did the same.

The games in the water with your family went on for a while until Tofa began to slow down and you knew he needed to sleep. You slowly picked him up and cradled him against your body as you exited the water. Din was close behind as he slapped your now soaked underwear covered butt. You shot him that disapproving look but were unable to hold it and a smirk pierced your lips.

The sun had almost set and cast an orange haze over the desert as you emerged from inside the cave. The air was significantly cooler and bearable. Tofa was asleep before you even reached the Crest and it took no time at all to lay him down in his bed and shut the lid.

Din came up behind you and pressed his still wet body against your back, his helmet right beside your ear, “Why don’t we go back to the cave? I want to see how your body glows without anything on.”

You shivered at his words. He wasn’t the smoothest with words, but you didn’t mind because anything he said into your ear made your heart skip a beat. You turned around in his grasp and placed your hands on either side of his helmet and closed your eyes. He knew what you wanted; it was a practiced ritual. One day you were tired of kisses in the darkness and had asked in the middle of the day with the lights on and he obliged. Ever since then kisses with your eyes closed have been a regular thing. You felt Din nod and you lifted the helmet. The moment his head was free, his lips sprung onto yours. They were warm and wet. The force at which he kissed you nearly knocked you over but thankfully his hands were still in place around your back. His mouth slanted against yours and his tongue started inside. You moaned into him and pushed back against him. You loved when he kissed you like this. It was pure passion. A minute, maybe five later, Din broke the kiss. You didn’t betray him and kept your eyes closed. You felt him slide down your body and then his lips were on your swollen belly. He kissed it with all the love in the world.

“Hi, baby. I-I am your dad,” he paused and you tried your best to suppress a laugh as this was both the sweetest thing and the funniest. He’s done it before at night when he thought you were asleep. You heard his whispers to the baby of how much he loves you and what future he wants for all of you.

“I love you, my growing baby,” he continued with his lips pressed against your belly. “I love your mom more than anything in this whole world. She is the sweetest, most beautiful woman I was ever laid eyes on.”

“Oh Din,” you felt the tears swell in your eyes and you fought a losing battle to hold them back. He always knew what to say and lately with the pregnancy your emotions have been uncontrollable. You cried at almost everything he did from getting you food, massaging your feet to helping with Tofa when he knew you were tired. You loved him and you loved your growing family.

“I can’t wait until I get to see you grow big and strong and have a heart of gold just like your mom,” he kissed your belly button. You shivered and placed your left hand on the back of his head, holding him there. “I hope you have your mother’s breath-taking eyes.”

You smiled down at him, eyes still shut, “Din, would you want a girl or a boy?” You didn’t care what you had, and you were sure he didn’t care either. You just wanted a healthy baby to love and cherish alongside Tofa. You wanted to give the little green bean a sibling for him to run around and play with.

“As long as they are strong and healthy, I don’t care.” He kissed your belly one last time and rose to his full height. He planted one last kiss on your lips and replaced his helmet. “I love you.”

You opened your eyes again, once you were greeted with his modulated voice again. You smiled warmly at him and placed your arms around his neck, “I get that, me too. But if you had to choose what would you like?”

You could feel him thinking underneath his bucket. He sighed and shook his head. You knew he was smiling, “Girl.” Din brought one of his hands up to your face and stroked your cheek, “If she is half as beautiful as you, I will be the happiest man alive.”

You had to suppress a giggle. You didn’t think it possible, but you fell in love even more. Even being larger than normal you felt beautiful, Din made you feel that way. There wasn’t a moment when you didn’t glow in his eyes. 

“Let’s go to the cave shall we?” He slid his hand down your bare arm and into your hand. You glanced over to the pod with the sleeping child in it, “He will be fine.”

With a slight tug on your hand, Din had you moving away from the ship.

__

The water was cool against your skin and eased all your tensions. Din had you floating on your back in the middle of the pool. The glowing string hung several feet above your head. They were all slightly different shades of green. Din had immediately stripped you once you were inside the secluded cave and he was right your skin did glow under their light. 

You felt his palms resting under your back just barely holding you in place. His naked chest was flush against your side as he slowly spun your in place.

Peace.

You were completely at peace. You could barely hear anything other than the muffled splashing of the water against your ears. Your body felt weightless, and you were thankful because your back hurt from carrying the extra weight of your babe in your belly.

You faintly felt a hand slide further down your back and down and up in between your thighs. The talented fingers slowly slid up and down your slit. Half out of the water the sensation was heightened, and you shivered causing water to almost go into your mouth. You smiled over at Din and found his visor already locked on your face.

His fingers parted your lips and one ever so slightly pushed inside to your burning centre. You gasped and almost lost your balance in the float and capsized but Din’s other hand was still there.

“You have to stay still. Can you do that for me?” His fingers resumed their exploration as you nodded at him. You loved obeying him, it always sent heat straight to your legs. The blunt end of his fingers breached their mark and another gasped escaped this time with minimal momvement to follow. That same finger retreated and pushed in again and Din found a steady rhythm.

You used every muscle you had to keep from falling over into the water or from letting your body fold and sinking down. Soon he brought his thumb to your now desperate numb and began circling it vigorously. Maker, this was pure heaven.

He didn’t stop his ministrations as you moaned out his name several times. He added another finger and that was your undoing. The stretch was too much, and you screamed his name as your walls clenched around him, spasming. Your body instinctively curled in on itself as it didn’t have the support of a hard surface. You flung your arms around Din’s neck and hung on while your road out your orgasm. Din whispered words of encouragement as he worked you through the last few shutters. You had never experienced anything like that before. The weightlessness combined with Din’s talented fingers just brought you to bliss.

You opened your eyes and looked up at Din smiling, “Wow! That was amazing, love.”

“You are just so gorgeous, Y/N. All swollen with my baby.” You could tell he was speaking through clenched teeth. You shifted slightly and you could feel his raging erection nestled against your back. You unwrapped one of your arms and reached around your back. Even through the cool water you could feel the heat of his cock. You pressed it between your back and your hand, squishing slightly to give him the friction he desired. His hips bucked at your touch causing him to groan.

“Y/N, I can’t wait any longer,” the waves he created while carrying you to the shore lapped up against the cave walls. He laid your head back against the sandy area and placed some clothes under your head for better support.

You reached up a hand and smoothed it over his hard chest. Now it was his turn to shiver. He reached up over your head and came back with the blind fold you usually use. He had clearly come prepared. You immediately obeyed to his wordless request and leaned your head forwards while he tied it over your eyes. Your head barely fell back to the ground before his lips were crashing against yours. They didn’t stay for very long. He soon had your nipple pulled tight in his mouth. You arched your back into his mouth, giving more access. He took it and brought his mouth over to the unattended nipple, lightly scraping his teeth on the dusty peak.

You moaned out his name and clapped your hand on the back of his head, pushing him in your breasts. You could feel his tongue dart out and flick your nipple around.

“Maker, please Din. I need you now,” he wiggled your bum up towards him in an attempt to gain friction. He released your hard peak with a pop and planted a passionate kiss on your lips. He lined his impressed and ready member up to your heat and pushed, sheathing himself in your swift movement. Your lips parted and your head arched back. Din latched onto your neck and grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

His hips began to move in that fast rhythm he knew you loved. He rested on his arms to avoid putting pressure on your belly. His rhythm was fast and needy. The sound of your skin slapping together echoed in the cave. It was erotic and it made your walls go tighter around him. He let out a groan along with some words in Mando’a. His cock suddenly hit that hidden spot inside you and you cried out. He continued to aim at that spot and you were going to last long. 

“Kriff Y/N!” He grunted out, punctuating both words with a sharp thrust. “You are even more kriff—kriffing beautiful, with your belly swollen with my seed.”

Oh boy, he was close. He only started talking like this when he was just on the edge. You loved it; it gave you that bit extra you need to cascade down into the pleasure pit.

“Look at these,” he roughly grabbed one of your breasts in his hand, “I can’t wait for them to be all swollen with milk… for… our… baby.” Once again thrusting to his words.

You moaned as he continued to thrust harder. You were close to your peak. You wrapped your legs around Din’s waist and squeezed trying to pull him down more. He resisted and you knew it was because you were pregnant but you didn’t care. You just wanted that feeling him skin on skin, well more skin.

“You like that, huh, baby? Being swollen from what I did to you? From carrying our baby inside you?” One, two and three more thrusts and he had you clenching around his cock. You pulsed in time with your heartbeat. The feeling of fullness inside you as your walls clenched down hard around his length prolonged your orgasm. The only word that could escape your mouth was his name.

“Yes, baby. Just like that, come for me. Kriffing, squee—” He was cut off by an especially hard squeeze around his cock and that was his undoing. You could feel the long, hot ropes of come shooting into your cavern. His hips jerked irregularly, and he groaned loudly.

Soon his body went limp and you could feel his head dip and he kissed in between your breasts. He leaned over to one side and let himself fall to the side pulling you against him. You laid your head on his chest as you both recovered from your earth-shattering orgasms. His arm curled around your shoulder pulling you as close as your belly would allow. One more kiss was left on your forehead before you heard him reaching for his helmet with his other arm. After a second or two your blind fold was removed.

You kept your eyes closed, wanting to drift off into sleep but you knew you couldn’t. 

“We best be getting back to the ship. The child will unfortunately not sleep forever,” you reluctantly said, rolling off Din to sit up. Din sat up behind you and hugged you from the side.

“Soon we will have absolutely no time for any fun.”

“I’m sure you will be able to find time, Din,” you shot him a wicked grin as you made to stand up. You knew another baby wouldn’t do anything to stop him from finding time to love you. And you wouldn't let it happen either. Your family was growing, and you wouldn’t change that for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me write the sequel much faster, believe me!


End file.
